Sherlolly: Sherlock's Secret
by Johnlocksinthetardis
Summary: A short fanfiction about Molly and Sherlock. Sherlock is being too distant and is fighting with Molly. Are he and Molly truly meant to be together, or is it all a stupid fantasty? Will the surprise save their relationshio, or destroy it? (6 chapters) [As requested by fan]
1. Chapter 1

**APRIL 2ND, 2014.**

Molly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and gasped. Sherlock placed her chin on her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His curls tickled her forehead, making her nose crinkle. Sherlock always thought that was cute, her little nose crinkle.

"Sherlock! What are you doing?" Molly laughed. It was still so unreal that her and Sherlock had been together for three years, she still felt lucky that she'd finally got the guy. Things like that didn't happen to her, she was just Molly Hooper, nothing special.

"I can't visit my girlfriend at work?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Well then! I've got nothing else to do."

"I-I've got to examine this body though." She said, nodding her head at the corpse.

"He'll still be dead tomorrow. Examine him then."

"Sherlock, you know I can't do that! Look, I'll be done in a minute, why don't you just wait here till I'm done?"

Sherlock pulled away and leaned against the table. "Alright. But hurry up, I don't wanna be waiting too long."

Molly gave a quick smile and pulled back the sheet covering the young girls body. She was about nineteen, with pale blonde hair down to her waist. She would've been pretty, if it weren't for the deep purple bags under her sunken eyes, and her cracked lips. Her waxy skin looked like it had been stretched over her bones. Molly looked at her sympathetically.

"Drugs. Matches the blood test, too. Poor girl, she was young."

Sherlock looked on without saying anything. He was glad when, after some paperwork, Molly pulled the sheet back over. "Ready to go?"

Molly smiled and took his hand. "Let's go."

They opened the door to Molly's flat and stepped inside. Sherlock didn't live there permanently, he preferred his own flat. But 221B was too small for John, Molly and him. Molly went off to her bedroom to change while Sherlock sat on the couch. He was wearing his favourite purple shirt and suit jacket, and his coat was sat on the kitchen chair. Molly walked back into the livingroom, a house coat replacing her labcoat. She sat down next to Sherlock, laying her legs on his lap.

Sherlock cocked his head and smiled. "Comfortable?"

"Very." Molly lifted a leg. "Smooth and soft."

Sherlock pushed her leg back down and eyed her over. She looked gorgeous, her soft brown hair falling down one shoulder in waves. "I see that. Molly?"

"Yes?" she answered, her voice sot and quiet.

"What have you got on under your robe?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." she laughed. Sherlock couldn't believe how cofident she'd gotten with him in the past years, it was like she'd changed into someone else. She was still shy, of course, but Sherlock found it cute.

"I would actually..." Sherlock's lips twitched as Molly blinked.

"Well, It's nothing special." She laughed, lacing her fingers through his.

"Show me."

Molly stood up and dropped her robe. Under it she was wearing a large oversized t-shirt of Sherlocks. Her underwear was black and lacy, and could be seen if she stretched.

"I never appreciated how good you look in my clothes before."

Molly laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "They look better on you, obviously."

"Mhmm. I like the pants..."

Molly blushed fuiously and pulled the t-shirt down. "I-I never thought anyone would, you know, see them."

"I don't mind. In fact I'd like to see more of them. Or less of them, actually." Sherlock trailed off, his voice quiet and low.

Molly's heart speeded up. Sherlock hardly ever talked like this to her. She was scared, scared and excited.

After a pause, Sherlock spoke up. "Molly?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Well-erm, y-you could," Molly gulped. "You could, well, spend the night here. If you want."

Sherlock stood up and cupped her face with his hands. He always wanted to hug her when she got nervous. He found it cute, more than anything. He placed his lips on hers and gave her a gentle kiss to calm her down.

Molly sank against him and kissed back. "So will you?"

"No." Sherlock shook his head and moved his hands to her waist.

Molly's hopes shattered. She and Sherlock, they hadn't gotten very far in the bedroom departmet. She knew that just wasn't how Sherlock was, and she thought she'd learned to accept that. Apparently she hadn't, it still hurt like hell that he said no. "Oh, okay."

Sherlock felt bad when he saw how hurt she looked. He wished he could tell her why, but he couldn't. Not yet at least. "I've got to go."

"Yeah, okay. Doors open. Will I see you tomorrow?" Molly worked on keeping her voice steady.

"Probably. I'll text you." Sherlock gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

As the door shut, Molly sank against it and let a few tears fall. Three years with Sherlock as her bofriend, and she still gets rejected.


	2. Chapter 2

**APRIL 3RD 2014.**

Sherlock's phone buzzed and he pulled it out his pocket. It was a text from Molly.

**Hey. Want to do something today? xx**

Sherlock sighed and texted back:

**Sure. What have you got in mind?**

He only had a few things to get today and he'd be just that little bit closer. Four days to go. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't feel his phone vibrate.

**Was thinking of going shopping. I don't have work today, do you? xx**

Sherlock paused and thought. Shopping was good, shopping would get him another bit closer.

**Okay. Meet you at the bustop in half an hour.**

Sherlock hit send and put his phone back in his pocket. He was clad in his usual wear: white shirt, black suit, blue scarf and black coat. His gloves sat at his side, the leather shining under the light. He was sitting in Lestrade's office, leaning back in his chair. Lestrade walked in with a doughnut and a cup of coffee.

"Sherlock! What the hell are you doing in my office?"

"Bored."

"Just because you're bored doesn't mean you can just come into my office! I work here, unless you have a case, which I don't think you have, then leave!"

"Alright, alright, I was leaving anyway." Sherlock stood up and walked out the room, leaving an annoyed Greg behind him.

"Hi." Molly smiled at him. She'd wore lipstick; she remembered what Sherlock said about the last time she'd worn it.

"You're wearing lipstick."

"Yes, I am."

"Good, your lips always looked quite thin without it."

"A 'hello' would've been nice, too."

"Sorry. Hello." Sherlock gave an awkward smile and took her hand. "So, shopping?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I won't be trying on everything. I just wanna look around." She squeeed his hand. She was trying to be haooy, but the truth was she still hurt from his rejection last night.

Sherlock was silent as he nodded. He seemed to be distant lately, like everything he was doing was just a distraction, like his mind was focused on something else. It was quiet as they waited for the bus- neither of the wanted to speak. Why was he being like this? It wasn't usually as bad as this. Had she said something? Molly's head buzzed with thoughts, much like Sherlock's own. She was greatful as the bus came; the silence between her and Sherlock was nearing unbearable. After a quick drive, they got off and onto the highstreet.

"Right. Where to?" Molly asked, tightening her grip on Sherlock's hand.

"You pick. How about that one with the sequince?"

"Quiz?"

"No, the expensive one."

"Lipsy?"

"Yeah, lipsy."

"Alright, then."

They two walked to Lipsy, Sherlock warming up gradually. The walls of lipsy were hot pink, with black borders and a light pink ceiling. Two black chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and current pop music flowed through the speakers. The walls were lined with fashionable clothes like crop tops and fancy skirts. There was racks of dresses all over the shop, ranging from short and stretchy to long and chiffon.

"I always knew Nina Nesbitt would do well." Molly mused, listening to the music.

Sherlock nodded- he had no idea who Nina Nesbitt was, but it was better to pretend he did. "So. Let's look around?"

"Okay." Molly wondered over to the middle dress rack, occassionally picking out dresses and holding them against her body.

After several bad dresses, she found the perfect one. It was floor length and deep purple. The neckline went into a plunge and the back was laced up inticately. The border of the neckline was covered in rows of sparkling diamantes, so realistic they could be seen as diamonds. It tied behind the neck and hand a slit up the thigh.

"Oh, Sherlock...it's so pretty! Look!" Molly called him over excitedly. The dress felt smooth and silky in her hand.

"Very pretty. Adventurous, for you."

"I wish I had something to wear it to..."

"You can always just get it anyway." Sherlock added, staring at the dress.

"No, actually. I can't. Look at the price tag. £90. I don't have that type of money to spend on things like dresses and shoes."

"Shoes?"

"Purple and black platforms over there by the bags."

"You didn't even walk over there. How did you-"

"Girls intuition. When yo see the dress you see everything else that goes with it." Molly sighed sadly and put the dress back on the rack. "Look at me, getting upset over a dress." She laughed quietly and looped her arm through his. "Let's go get some coffee."

As they sat at the table, Molly could see Sherock's attention was clearly elsewhere. He had barely talked to her, and he was always texting."

"Sherlock."

No reply.

"Sherlock!"

"Hm? What?" He looked up from his ohone, startled.

"Who are you talking to? You've been completely ignoring me for the past half hour." Molly's shoulders sagged and she looked at him sadly.

"Nobody. Drink your coffee." Sherlock went back to texting.

Angrily, Molly snatched the phone out of his hands. She saw a womans name- the woman who was texting him. Her voice turned icy. "Who is she?"

"Molly, give me the phone."

"Sherlock, who is Beth?"

"It's not what you think, Molly. If you'd just listen-"

"No! I don't want to listen! I want to know right now if you're cheating on me. Give me the truth, Sherlock, please."

"I'm not cheating on you, Molly. I promise. Beth is, well I can't say who she is yet, but you have to trust me. You're the only girl that I'm seeing." Sherlock grabbed her hands. "Okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. It's just...I'm always so scared, Sherlock. Scared you're going to leave me, scared we wont work, scared I'll never be enough for you. Constant fear. And it drives me insane. I love you, Sherlock. I do. But It's so hard to be around you sometimes. I always feel like I'm going to crumble."

"Listen. Your fear is stupid. And where will being stupid get you? You have to trust me, Molly. I'm with you right now, aren't I? I've been in a relationship with you for three years now. Don't you think that if I wanted to leave I would've done it already?"

Molly cringed at his words. Sometimes he could hurt her so much with the simplist of things. The worst part was that he had no idea when he was doing it. "Look, let's just go home and talk about this. I'd rather not have all thhese people staring." Numerous people in the shop had turned to watch them have their little spat, but upon being mentioned all tuned back around and acted as if they'd done nothing.

Sherlock nodded and the two stood up and left the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly paced about her livingroom, hands flying. "Why, Sherlock? Why do you always have to be like this?"

"Like what?" Sherlock scoffed, sitting down relaxed in a chair.

"You always say such horrible things! Always to me! It doesn't even get better when you try to cheer me up- you just makes things worse!" She cried, her voice gaining volume.

"Well maybe if you weren't so paranoied there wouldn't _be_ any reason for me to _cheer you up_." He sneered.

"How can I not be? You've been so distant lately! I'm trying so hard to keep us together, Sherlock but sometimes It feels like you don't want to be together." Molly's breath hitched in her throat as she held back sobs.

"Molly, don't be stup-"

"Well, I am stupid! Okay? I'm stupid because I can't help but feel like this relationship is a joke to you. I'm stupid because I can't notice things like you. I'm stupid because I care! I'm stupid because I don't know everything. But one thing I do know is that I'll never compare to Irene in your eyes. I bet I don't even turn you on as much as Irene did!" She let the damn break. Tears were flowing freely now, each one leaving a salty wet path down her face till they dripped off her chin.

Sherlock stood up, coat flowing. His jaw was had and his fits were clenched. "No, you're not Irene! She was completely different! Confident, beautiful, smart and a mystery. You, you're just Molly. Plain old paranoid Molly."

All Molly's anger drained. She was left with nothing but an aching pain in her heart. This was it. This was the thing that would break her.

"Plain old Molly..." She whispered as she fell to the floor.

It seemed like all of her feeling poured into her tears. She sat there and cried for what seemed like forever. Sherlock kneeled infront of her. He looked torn, and sadness was etched upon his face.

"Molly, Molly I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I didn't, honestly."

"Yes, you did. Even if you didn't, it's still true. I was never enough for you." A new wave of tears flowed from her eyes, creating a small puddle on the floor.

"No, Molly please-"

"Just go, Sherlock. Just, please, go. I'm sorry that I'm not beautiul, and I'm sorry that I'm not smart, or funny or even confident. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough for this. Most of all, I'm sorry you wasted you time on me." Molly buried her face in her hands and heaved more sobs.

Sherlock looked at her with regret in is eyes. But, without another word, he kissed the top of her head, stood up and walked out the door. The moment he was gone, she leaned against the wall and tried to cry out the rest of her tears. There seemed to be a river of them, a reminder of how broken she really was. As she leaned her head back against the walls, she culd only think of three words.

"Plain old Molly..." She whispered, before the sadness engulfed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**5th april 2014.**

Sherlock lay in his bed, alone. It was strange, it seemed so much lonlier without the regular indent of Molly in the space beside him. Now when he reached out, instead of feeling her soft warm skin, he felt nothing. Two days since their fight. His plan was ruined now. He'd have to tell Beth- no point in her mailing it now. How could he have been so stupid? She had every right to be paranoid. If he'd seen her texting some guy and completely ignoring him, he'd be angry, too. And she'd told him everything, how she really felt, and he'd thrown it all back in her face, with some added jabs at her self esteem.

"Great work, idiot." he told himself, groaning quietly.

Even John was pissed at him. He told him what happened when he came storming in with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he'd ruined it all. He was so close, his plan was nearly complete. Sighing, Sherlock heaved himself out of bed and walked gloomily into the livingroom. John was staring angrily at him from the kitchen.

"Oh, go on. Tell me what a horrible person I am. It's not like I could feel any worse anyway." Sherlock crumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You're a right bastard, do you know that?" John snapped at him with folded arms.

"Yes! I do know that! I realise what a arsehole I was, no ned to tell me," Sherlock glared at John and waved his hand. "Get me some coffee, please."

"Get it yourself." John scoffed, walking right by him.

"But I said please?"

"You also broke Molly's heart. I think heartache outweighs good manners."

Sherlock sighed again and dragged a hand down his face. There was no point even trying to defend himself anymore. Even admitting what he'd done hadn't helped him feel any better. He stood up and sat in his seat, the warm comfortable fabric being the only good thing he'd felt all morning. Suddenly, a song started playing on the radio. It was soft and accoustic, and sung by a man with a very high voice. Sherlock listened to the lyrics intently, he had a feeling he'd like this song.

_well you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go...  
Only know you been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road when you're missing home,  
Only know you love her when you let her go...  
And you let her go..._

Sherlock gasped and called for John. "Who sings this?"

"Why?"

"It is incredibly important that you let me know who sings this song."

"It's Passenger. Why?"

"Because I think he just saved my relationship."


	5. Chapter 5

**Later that day.**

**Beth. Plan is back on. Send the package to Molly now. Don't forget the note.  
-SH**

Sherlock hit send and stared at the phone, waiting for a reply. It wasn't too late, he could still do this! He just needed Molly to play along. He knew that she still loved him, no matter what he did to her she'd still love him. Suddenly his phone lit up. Beth had texted him back.

**Alright. On my way now. Hope it goes well.**

"So do I, Beth. So do I..." Sherlock muttered to himself, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

**Molly's appartment. **

Molly heard a knock at her door. She didn't ususally get people coming round much, who could it be? She hoped it wasn't someone important- she looked a mess. Since Sherlock left, all she'd done is cry and get angry. She could barely sleep at nights now that he wasn't there to cuddle into. Even though he was mean and tough on the outside, when he sleeped it all melted away, and she could see the softness in his face. If only he was like that all the time, she thought. As she walked towards the door, she ran her fingers thorugh her hair in a weak attempt to tame it just incase it was someone important. But when she opened the door, there was nobody there. All there was was a box sitting on her step. Molly leaned down and picked the box up, shaking it gently. She could hear a slight rattle, but nothig major.

"What the-" She wondered, taking the box inside.

The box was light blue with white lace and small pearls glued on. It was very pretty, and Molly let her fingers trail over the pearls befor openeing it. When she saw what was inside she gasped. Carefully, she took out the black and purple platforms and checked their size.

"Yep, five...But how on earth-?" Molly smiled in amazement, and did a double take when she saw what the shoes were sitting on. Underneath, folded neatly, was the deep purple dress she saw at Lipsy. As she took it out, she couldn't help but squeal. Someone had gotten her the perfect dress, and shoes to match! A piece of folded over card caught her eye. Lifting it out, she opened it and read the writing.

_Dear Molly,  
Meet me tomorrow at 221B at seven o'clock. Don't be late. Wear the dress and heels. I have a surprise for you. See you soon, gorgeous._

-SH

Molly smiled tearfully and hel the card to her heart. "Oh, Sherlock..." she swooned, leaning against the door. "I hate you, but I'll be there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sherlock's flat the next** night,** 7pm.**

221B had been completely transformed for Molly's arrival. All the furniture had ben moved aside, and in the middle of the room stood a table big enough for two only. It had a black satin tablecloth pulled over it, and on top of it sat a single white candle, burning gently. Rose petals had been strewn across the floor, from the doorway to the table and round the seats. Sherlock's shirt was white and his tie was deep red to match the petals. He'd put a lot of effort into making it pretty enough for Molly. He hoped she liked it. He hoped she'd come. A quiet knock on the door drew his attention away. With a few quick breaths, he walked towards it and opened the door. When he saw Molly, Sherlock was shocked. His mouth popped open and he stuttered.

"Wouldyoutakeaseat?" he rabled, shaking his head. "Sorry. Would you take a seat? You look...wow."

Molly smiled and placed a hand on his chest. She'd missed him terribly. She couldnt help feeling giddy that he's complimented her so truthfully. She did feel beautiful in the dress, though. It clung to her slim figure, showing off her tiny waist and lifting up her bust. When she moved, the slit flashed her leg just enough for it to be sexy, not trashy. And the hels made her legs go on forever. She's put on deep purple eyeshadow to match her dress, and her hair fell in ringlets down her back.

"Thankyou." She kissed him softly on the lips and sat down at her seat.

Sherlock stood behind her and pulled something out his pocket. When he moved her hair to one side, Molly realised it was a pearl necklace made up of shining cream pearls. Once he'd clipped it on, she touched the pearls fondly.

"Oh, Sherlock, they're beautiful! This is all beautiful." She waved her hand at the flat. "Thankyou."

"Stop thanking me. You deserve them. They're sort of an 'I'm sorry I was such a dick' present."

"So they're not the surprise?" Molly looked at him, glad to see that beautiful face again. She'd missed his full lips and his cheekbones, and the way his hair tickled her face when they kissed.

"Them? No. The surprise is much better. And it's coming right now. Close your eyes. And don't open till I say so!" Sherlock warned her and smiled when she squeezed her eyes tight. "Open." he whispered.

When she opened them, her hand flew to her mouth. Sherlock was down on one knee infront of her, with a beautiful engagement ring inbetween his thumb and finger. The boc was by his side, smal,l black and velvet.

"Molly Hooper, you say that you're not smart, beautiful or strong. Well, that's a lie. You're intelligent, and don't even get me started on beautiful. Have you even seen yourself tonight? I've never seen anything so beautiful. And as for strong... if you can put up with me for three years and not complain, that puts you ahead of almost everyone of the planet. Even when I gave you reason to hate me, you never stopped loving me. You've always stood by me, Molly, and always forgiven me when I hurt you. So I think that makes you the strongest woman on the planet. Besides, would I ever ask anyone less of amazing to marry me? You are truly brilliant, Molly. And it's all these little things; the way your nose crinkles when you laugh, how you tilt your head when you're confused, the stutter when you get nervous, and your never ending ability to care for everyone you meet, dead or alive, it's all of these that make me in love with you. So Molly Hooper, will you do me the honour of becoming Molly Holmes?"

"Oh my God, yes! Oh Sherlock, yes! I will!" Molly flung hher arms around him and hugged him tight. She couldn't believe it, Sherlock Holmes was _her_ fiance! She felt like she could do a backflip. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, she'd never been so happy before in her life.

"Excellent. Here, put the ring on." Sherlock took her hand and slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit.

"Oh my, it's gorgeous..." The ring was silver, embedded with small clear diamonds. In the centre was a larger jade jewell, glittering under the light.

"But not a patch on you." Sherlock brought his lips to hers, kissing her slowly. When she granted him access, their tongues brushed against each other gently. When he broke away for air, he laughed. "Oh, I have wanted to do that for ages."

Molly had a slightly dazed look about her, she seemed to be in a world of her own. "That was... that was _good."_

Sherlock chuckled and tilted her chin up. "Beth was the proposal planner, I was texting her to buy the dress and shoes for you."

"Oh, Oh God I feel like an idiot." Molly blushed and buried her face in Sherlock's chest.

He huged her gently. "Don't be. Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Who shall we tell first?"


End file.
